Big Bad Wolf
by TwineTard
Summary: Fiona moves to La Push for her boyfriend, but as he becomes more absorbed in those "tribe gangsters" that hang around town shirtless, she finds that moving for the sake of love was a bad idea. That is, until the big bad wolf Leah imprints on her. A girl imprinting on another girl? Things are bound to go downhill, right? M for language and future sexual content. Femslash. LeahxOC
1. Chapter 1

Gripping the steering wheel tightly, I felt the excitement bubbling in my chest. I couldn't be more happy with the decision I was making. Soon, I will be in the arms of my fellow, yet again! My mother insisted I stay with her for my senior year of high school, but you could certainly say I was more of a free spirit. I was just lucky enough to have a mother trusting of me enough to go through such a change.

Originally, I am from a Spokane, Washington. Before the adventure that I am on now, so was my boyfriend, Nolan Reid. We all just resort to calling him Reid. However, after his parents recent divorce, Reid made the decision for himself to live with his father and uncle in La Push, Washington. It was a tiny town that probably wasn't even on a map and most likely didn't even have a movie theatre. It's been nearly a month since I've seen Reid, and I finally had the balls to tell my mother of my plans to move to La Push to be with my boyfriend. Like I said before, I'm lucky to have a reasonable mother, unlike most other kids.

"Welcome to Forks, Washington," I read aloud, so pleased that I was finally on the last leg of my trip. The car ride was roughly 8 hours, you could definitely call that some sort of torture when making the drive alone. Half an hour left… I could handle that, right? Whipping out my phone, I took my eyes off the wheel for a moment to find Reid in my contact list, then pressed the call button. I was so bad, using my phone on the road. At the same time, I felt like I was in the middle of nowhere. Sure there are trees and darling little forest animals, but I knew I was nearly a 3 hour drive from true civilization, a.k.a. Seattle, Washington.

Listening to the monotonous ring on the other line, Reid's warm and deep voice spoke gently into my ear. "Hey babe," he began, before some background noise started, "Get away from me Jake, I don't want to fix that damn truck right now," Reid hissed before I could hear that his attention was back on me.

"I'm heading into town right now," I said, the excitement in my voice quite evident. Then, Reid gave me directions to Clearwater household, the place where I would be staying. I had a small room to myself in the basement where I simply work at the family's diner to pay off my rent. It really helped that Reids's family has deep roots in La Push! Chuckling to myself as I made a couple of turns to get to the right house, I read the different house numbers, finally reaching the house I'd be staying in. It was two-story, so it was quite a bit bigger compared to other houses in the town.

Glancing in my car's mirror, I decided it would be a good idea to make a good impression on the family. My hair was a fro-ish mess as it always was, my long and painfully curly locks were all over the place from the long car ride. I shoved my light brown hair behind an ear, then adjusted my large square glasses that framed my grey eyes. Overall, it was safe to say I was average. Nothing in particular really stood out, not that I minded. I'm not exactly out to make a statement anyways. You certainly won't see me dyeing my hair pink or purple any time soon, that's for sure. I was fairly short, being only 5'1", and I wasn't stick thin either. I was a bit overweight and definitely "curvy." I donned a large ugly cat sweater that hid away my stomach some, and accentuated my C-sized boobs, pair with some skinny jeans that didn't look so bad on my hips. I could say I was hour-glass sized, because my waist was pinched compared to my large boobs and hips. I just had extra weight everywhere else…

Shrugging away my appearance, I lugged my backpack from the passenger seat, leaving my other luggage in the car to fetch later. Heading up the stairs of the porch, I took in a deep breath, held it, then knocked on the door. I heard voices from inside the house, but couldn't make out what they were saying, then watched as a taller lean and toned girl answered the door. At the sight of me her nose seemed to wrinkle as though she smelled something bad.

"Oh..." she said flatly, as though she were disappointed. Rubbing the back of my neck at the girl's coldness towards me, I felt my cheeks glow. Was I at the wrong house?

"Is this the Clearwater residence?" I asked hesitantly. The girl nodded, her long and pin-straight jet black hair didn't at all seem bothered by the head movement. Feeling uncomfortable, I attempted peeking around the girl curiously, hoping for some sort of invitation inside the home. Sighing, seeing that she wasn't really catching my message, I looked to the rude and disgruntled woman.

"Are you gonna let me in, or what?" I asked, my tone not necessarily rude per say, but my impatience was definitely evident. The girl raised her eyebrow, huffed, then allowed me entrance. Holding my breath as I scuttled inside past that young woman, my eyes tried taking in everything at once. The house was breath-taking! Everything was wooden, a majority of it even looking hand-made. It had a theme of dark browns, mixed with the contrasting color of a very light lemon-drop yellow.

"Oh, welcome to your new home!" I heard an older voice chirp. Looking to find the source, I spotted I kind older woman that appeared to be in her late forties or early fifties. That must be the mother of the home, and the owner of the restaurant!

"Sue, right?" I asked hesitantly, approaching her. I instantly felt comfortable around the woman with her presence. She was definitely warm and opening, which probably really helped for business as well.

"And you must be Fiona Castell," Sue said knowingly, smiling as it showed off her deep dimples, "Also in this house is my daughter, Leah, my son, Seth, and my husband, Harry."

_Ahh, so the chick with the stick up her ass was Leah_, I recognized knowingly to myself. Soon, I found Sue giving me a tour of the house, the very last room being my bedroom, which was conveniently placed in the basement for privacy sake. It was a little dark and cold from it being a basement and lacking windows, naturally, but the lighting wasn't so bad, and there were candles here and there that would become useful when I wanted more light for doing homework or something of the nature.

Following Sue out of the basement, I went to my car to retrieve the rest of my luggage in my car's trunk. Just as I popped it open, I heard a group of loud people making their way down the street. Looking over at them, I felt a bit uncomfortable seeing they were a bunch of large burly men. Some wore tees or wife-beaters and others had no shirts at all, but they all donned shorts, and some had an identical tattoo visible on their upper arms. Panicking, eager to get my luggage inside before I was kidnapped or taken advantage of by this group of thug-looking fellows, I heard my name called by an all-too familiar voice.

"Fifi!" Reid's warm and familiar voice rang cheerfully, using the very nickname that I hated with a passion. Looking from face to face, I spotted Reid right in the middle of the group of guys. As they approached, I felt myself shrink slightly. These guys were massive, all of them towering over 6 feet. Even my little Reid... he looked to be just at a solid 6 feet tall, and probably the shortest out of everyone. He was really packing on the muscle too. What happened to my scrawny 5'7" fellow from Spokane? Not that I could complain, I drooled at the sight of how much more attractive he'd gotten. Glancing at his arm, I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding. He didn't have that god-awful tribal looking tattoo. Those tribe-gangsters can't have my guy, I won't let them!

"Reid," I sighed happily as I stood on my tip-toes to wrap my arms around his neck, ignoring the strange men behind him. "You got… well… what is it the cool kids call it? _Swoll!"_ A couple of the guys whispered, others chuckled or teased... they were getting on my nerves.

"Guys, this is Fiona Castell. Fiona, this is-" then he stretched out his hand to begin pointing and naming each guy, as if I'd remember their names. They all looked the same to me, anyways. "That's Jake, Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, and lastly," pointing to the tallest and leanest man of the bunch who was most recognizable by his older and more mature features, "Sam." Nodding at them politely, I turned my head back to the trunk of my car, the cogs turning in my conniving little brain. These big guys would make for perfect lackeys. Suddenly I warmed up to the idea of making these big buffon indian clones my bitches. Like… aha! Lifting this heavy shit from my trunk!

I reached for my suitcase and heaved it around the trunk, pretending it was incredibly heavy and impossible for me to lift. It was lie. Sure, it was heavy, but certainly not impossible or even that daunting. I was just plum lazy.

"Oh, let me help you with that," one guy instantly offered as he watched me "struggle." I think it was the Embry dude. _"He must be the sissiest out of all of them,"_ I decided in my mind. Watching him tug out my suitcase with ease, and another guy following as he pulled out a chunky, worn, backpack, I led them downstairs to my bedroom and they set everything down. At least these gangsters were polite, so I guess they weren't _so _bad in my book. I sat on my bed, and it released a slight creak from age under my weight. Or it was a creak of the bed whining for me to get my big butt off of it. Either way.

"I'll help you unpack," Reid offered as he moved to me, opening the larger suitcase. Upon the sight of frilly undergarments, my eyes flicked between the suitcase and the other guys who instantly busted out laughing. Was it humorous? Yes. Was it embarrassing? Fuck yes. "Alright, out," I ordered, "Go do whatever groups of shirtless men do," I said firmly as I got up to wave them out of my room like dogs. As I heard the last guy go up the last steps, I shut my door. Turning, I offered a huge grin to Reid. Or… the guy who somewhat looked like Reid and claimed to be Reid. I still wasn't so sure.

"Is it something in the water that's making you so damn big?" I asked Reid as I sat back down on the bed next to him. He chuckled, even his voice sounded a bit deeper, and then he gave me a shrug.  
"You're pretty hot, too…" my voice trailed off as I looked back up at him through my eyelashes.  
"Why thank you, you know I definitely try-" Reid started before I found myself interrupting.  
"Not like that, stupid. I think you have a fever…" I lifted my hand, setting it on his forehead, then his cheeks. Then, I gave him a firm nod. "Definitely a fever."

Reid groaned as he stood up, insisting he felt fine. However, I insisted to him that he get a good night sleep. We both walked to my bedroom door, and then we both gave each other a long embrace. It had been too long since we'd seen each other. Feeling his warmth radiate from him, I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck and sighed.

"Go get some rest, you big ol' puberty monster. I'll see you tomorrow," I said with a teasing tone as I watched him make his way up the stairs. Pulling my cell phone from my pocket, I glanced at the time. It was a bit past 8 in the evening. Although it was pretty early to go to bed, I was tired from the long drive, and figured I too could use a good rest. I made my way upstairs, finding Sue in the living room with two other strangers. Upon noticing my presence, Sue offered me a warm smile.

"Making yourself comfortable yet?" she asked, to which I eagerly nodded. Realized she hadn't introduced the other two people in the room, Sue perked up. "Oh yeah, this is my husband, Harry," she began as she patted the man we sat beside her on the back. He looked as though he were older than his wife, having the same dark russet skin as every other La Push native had, donning a lighter black hair peppered with gray.  
"Pleasure meeting you," he said politely as we both reached for a handshake.

"And that's Seth over there," Sue pointed at the ground, where I saw a younger teenage boy on the floor playing a game on a DS. He looked to be about 16 or so. Looking over his shoulder, he offered me a huge goofy grin, to which I smiled back, giving a tiny wave. He seemed to have the very same charm that his mother had.

"Yeah, I just came down to say good night," I mentioned to Sue, to which she nodded knowingly.

"You're starting school on Monday, right?" she asked. "Yep!" I responded, "I got all the paperwork done a couple of weeks ago."

"Wow, so responsible!" Sue said as she eyed Seth, "If only _both _of my children could be responsible like that," she said in a very stern and motherly voice. To which Seth could only respond as he groaned, "Moooooom!"

Chuckling and shaking my head, I finally said good night as I headed downstairs and crashed into my bed, leaving my door open to allow the air to move freely through the room. I quickly fell into a deep and comfortable sleep which had been dreamless. My last thoughts recognizing that tomorrow was Sunday, so I better enjoy the rest of my weekend while I had it.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragging myself upstairs, dressed today in a free flowing light blue skirt paired with a white blouse with my thick curly light brown hair pulled in a ponytail, I proudly dubbed this my "lazy, yet presentable" outfit. I looked eagerly at my phone for a text from Reid in hopes that he was feeling better. Yet… nothing. Not a single text. Sighing, assuming he was just sleeping in, I made my way upstairs to find that the entire household seemed to be awake already. These were my type of people! I was one of those few teenagers that was early to bed and early to rise. 

Turning, I saw Harry Clearwater at the edge of the table, reading his newspaper like a father straight out of the movies. Then, there was Seth who seemed to have perked up at the sight of me. With that big goofy grin on his face, it was sweet. I offered him a smile back at him, then spotting Leah at the opposite side of the table. She was hunched over, her face resting on her arm on the table, looking either upset or still very sleepy. I was hyper-aware her, vaguely wondering what was going through her head.

"Hey, want me to give you a tour of La Push?" Seth chimed, stopping my thoughts in their tracks. Looking back to him, I couldn't help but grin at his own very contagious smile. That sounded like fun, maybe Reid could even join us if he were feeling better. 

"Sure, that sounds great," I said gently, paired with a nod. "Leah?" I began to ask hesitantly. Even with her name being called, she didn't stir much. "Hmm?" she mumbled, yet again not sounding to be in the best of moods.  
"Would you like to join us?" I asked softly. I was a total stranger in the house, maybe she was grumpy because it was as though I was invading her space? I could understand that.  
"No," she said firmly, not even giving it a moment to think about her decision. Then, she stood and walked past me, looking as though she were heading to her room. Had she always been so tall? Clearly it was something in the water here.

Letting out a sigh, I was quickly comforted by the pleasant energy Seth had as he eagerly grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the house, rambling about the different places he could show me. According to him, we were walking. It wouldn't take long to venture to all of our destinations, he claimed. I could believe it.

Walking beside Seth along the sidewalk, my eyes travelled out to the forests that surrounded the entire town. Only being mere meters from thick brush and trees, and I could help but ponder how many animals were in the area, and how far one was from us right now.  
"Mainly wolves in the area," Seth offered, almost as though he knew my exact thoughts.

"Dangerous ones?" I asked hesitantly, quickening my step, a little fearful of the idea of being near an animal that could attack at any point in time.  
"Nah, I've never heard of them attacking. There are stories floating around that they're massive bear-sized wolves though!" Seth said, still very strangely managing to sound peppy. It was unusual how he managed to do that. Before I could fearfully respond, I noticed Seth had stopped abruptly, and he was pointing at a dull brick building across the street.  
"Boom, La Push High School. I know we aren't in the same grade, but hopefully we'll get an elective together! You'll probably have some classes with Leah and Reid, though," he explained as he ran his fingers through his shoulder-length black hair.  
"Then there's the cafe down the street… you see it?" I nodded to his question, "That's where you and Leah waitress, and where I am the most valuable worker- the busboy!" Chuckling and rolling my eyes, Seth turned and started walking again in a different direction. 

My phone vibrating to signify I got a text, I pulled my phone from my oh-so-convenient skirt pocket (because why the fuck would I buy a skirt that didn't have pockets?), then glanced at the screen.

_"Still sick. I'll be home for a while, I think it's mono," _it read, from Reid. Fuck. Fuck! I'm here in town for less than 24 hours, spend approximate 5 minutes with my boyfriend whom I haven't seen in over a month… Seth curiously peeked over my shoulder, and I angled my phone so he could read.

"Oh…" he said slowly, giving me a gentle pat on the back. "Yeah, that stuff has been going around… just last month Quil Ateara had it and was out of school for a solid two weeks." Sighing and putting my phone away, I gave Seth a shrug.

"It's alright, Seth. This'll help me focus on school and work and making friends," I said, lying through my teeth. In reality, I just wanted the focus off of me and my crummy situation. I didn't want to be a damper on Seth's day.  
"That's the spirit!" he chirped, not at all noticing the disappointment heavy in my voice.

"You know, you should try and get that attitude to rub off on Leah," Seth commented as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Upon looking at his face, for once he didn't actually look up-beat. In fact, he looked a bit saddened.

"Why?" I questioned. I didn't know why I cared so much, but hey! I liked gossip as much as the next chick!

"Well, several months ago she went out with Sam, you know him?" I nodded, remembering he was the more mature looking guy from the pack of indian buffoons. "He and Leah were going out for a while… maybe a year or so. Then he broke up with her. Leah was so upset…" Seth explained.

"But… why would she be upset about it now if it happened so long ago?" I asked, scratching my head. I had to really fight the need to chuckle at the idea of such a tough looking chick being obsessed over a guy. Dear lord, what if she had a shrine of him? That'd be fucking hilarious.

"Sam broke up with her to get with our cousin Emily. It's been only a few months, and they've already even gotten engaged…" Seth finished. To which, my jaw had dropped. Poor Leah, I certainly gave her all of my sympathy. The idea of Reid leaving me in general was enough for me to want to curl up in a ball and cry.

Before I knew it, I realized Seth had taken me to the beach. Only a few people were dabbled on the sand here and there, it was far from a day for swimming. The waves looked rough, and the clouds were dark, threatening to start a storm. It was rather eerie, in fact. As though trouble were brewing.

This didn't stop Seth though, so I was left to assume that this weather was all very normal.  
"Those are bonfire areas, parties and stuff are held there pretty frequently…" he explained, as we headed over to them. Once there, Seth pointed to some cliffs not too far off in the distance. "Those are the cliffs people jump from, it's a pretty common thing to d-" Seth stopped mid-sentence, his body suddenly moving in front of my line of vision.

"Wh… what?" I asked, eyebrow raised as I stared up at Seth as though he were plum crazy.  
"Don't look," Seth said firmly, staring down with a hard and hurt look in his eye.

I tried to look around Seth, but he moved again to block me. Every chance I tried to get around him, he managed to block me.  
"Seth, let me see!" I begged, curiosity getting the best of me, "I swear if it's a nudist, I-" Seth moved, revealing a group of shirtless men staring around. I recognized Sam, the little bitch Embry, the others whose names I didn't know, then… Reid. He stood among them, talking, joking, _laughing._ My cheeks started to glow red, and my brain instantly turned to mush.

"Let's just go…" Seth begged, probably not being one for confrontation. To this, I shook my head.

I stomped my way to the group, fists clenched, teeth gritted, eyes threatening to water. As I drew near, slowly eyes started to peek my way, and they moved to Reid's side. They were smart, they'd need to have an entire fucking gang to hold this bitch back. Seth ran in front of me, his back to the guys as he begged me to go home.  
"How _could _you, Reid?" I asked, my voice low and shaky as I pushed past Seth, drawing closer and closer to my "boyfriend." The very one I thought would be worth moving here for. What else could he have lied about? Why wouldn't he want to see me? I _just _got here!

I drew closer to him, my body only a couple of inches away from him. I saw he donned that fugly tribal tattoo bullshit. "I see you're pretty bedridden with mono, huh?" I hissed, not noticing the fact that tears were spilling down my cheeks without control. 

And Reid… he just stared at me, his face dull and lacking any emotion. Was he on drugs?

"Back off, Castell," one of the bulky baboons grunted at me as he moved forward, using my last name to address me. I shot him a death glare, _looks like we had a brave one here._

"Not until I get an explanation from Reid," I snapped at him, his eyes hinting at his amusement at how quickly I was to bark back at him. Then, I turned to Reid. He looked saddened, but he didn't speak. His body trembled, perhaps with being upset. At the sight of this, the guys looked between each other, God only knows why.

"I can't do this," Reid uttered, his back to me as he walked away from me. I was left standing there, not realizing Seth's arm had wrapped around my shoulders protectively. I was just left standing there, in absolute and utter shock. Everything was so abrupt, my brain felt as though it had shorted out.  
The last thing I heard was Embry muttering, "I thought he would've imprinted after seeing them yesterday." I had no clue what the meant. Through the context it could've meant a million different things.

My breath gasping as my face scrunched up in the well-known "ugly crying face," I turned. Seth held me tightly, allowing me to make those hideous sobbing and snotting noises into his dark blue pullover hoodie. He rubbed circles into my back, and he insisted everything would be okay.  
As if things could get any worse.

We stood there for about a minute, my shocked mind now setting a goal of collecting myself so I could go home. As slowly withdrew from Seth, I looked at the sky, raindrops slowly making their way down.  
As hippie as it sounded, it was as though the sky were crying with me.

"Let's get home," Seth ushered as we walked briskly back to the sidewalk that could lead us home. Not even halfway there, no talking going on between me and Seth, it started _pouring.  
_It was then that Seth and I ran as quickly as we could back to the house, the cold rain soaking me through my clothes and straight to the bone. Hearing Seth clamber up the porch steps, I was relieved to know we made it home safely. Under the dry porch, that was when I turned bright red at the sight of myself. Today was a bad day to wear a white blouse, as now it was completely soaked through and through, my torso and my frilly teal and black laced bra clear as day underneath the now transparent blouse.

Seth covered his eyes with his hands, his face beet red (far redder than mine) as he turned awkwardly to the door.  
"I, uh… will get Leah to bring you a towel," he stuttered through his sentence as he rushed inside.

My shoulders slumping, I moved to sit in the porch swing that was only inches from the front door. The swing releasing a creak as I sat, I then pulled my legs to my chest, offering coverage of my stomach, at least. Not so much my bra, though.

I sat, eyes cold and dead as they stared blankly at the wooden planks of the porch.

Then, the door creaked open. I didn't even bother looking up to see who it was. I just didn't care.  
Then, the slender body crossed my line of vision where I had stared at the porch wood. Leah sat herself down next to me, tossing a towel carelessly onto my head. Grabbing it, I finally looked to Leah, eyeing her as I pulled the towel off of my head to wrap it around my torso.

"Shit day?" she asked dryly.

"Yep," I answered back.

Then, we both turned, our eyes both fixated on the rain pouring off the rooftop, sitting in a silence. One that wasn't awkward, it was sort of just a… mutual understanding.


	3. Chapter 3

A warm essence moving closer, my entire body was aware of the aura's every movement, down to how many centimeters it was away from me. It drew closer, its arms of warmth wrapping around me. I felt comforted and at home. Yet strangely enough, everything was black. 

It was then that an alarm sounded, jolting me awake. Ahh, it was a dream. A very odd and strangely artistic dream that could be made into a very neat independent film.

Groaning as I stretched in my bed, I knew I'd have to force myself out of bed today. It was the first day of school for me, unfortunately.

Slowly sitting up, I got up to shower. Grabbing today's clothes, I headed upstairs to the first floor, waved a meek good morning to Sue and Harry, then went up to the second floor, the bathroom I was to use. Very much a pain in the ass when I woke up in the middle of the night to pee.

I did my morning pee, then hopped in the shower, hovering under the hot water longer than usual in my half-asleep state. Then, I got dressed, struggling to pull on clean undergarments over my still slightly damp skin from the shower. Today's outfit I was sure to stay away from fucking _white blouses_ after yesterday's incident. I wore dark purple skinny jeans and black pullover hoodie. It was really conservative, but snug enough to show the fact that despite not being stick thin, I did have nice curves. Blow drying my light brown hair and letting my curly hair fall down my back, I moved forward, doing some light eyeliner and mascara and brushing my teeth before exiting.

I moved back downstairs, seeing that now the house was empty. Hmm, guess this house ran by a tight schedule. Exiting the house, I went to my car and plopped into the driver seat. Note to self: next time Seth wants to go exploring, offer your car driving abilities.

Turning on the car, I was surprised to spot Leah exiting the house, locking the door behind her. I would've rolled down my window, but like I mentioned before, this car is a real piece of shit. The window-rolling function has recently been, well… disabled. Instead, I opened the car door, leaving the car running.

"Hey Leah, y'want a ride?" I offered curiously. She didn't exactly look like she was going to school. She wore cargo shorts and a plain black tee with no backpack or anything. Granted, she still made it look _good._ No one could deny that though, Leah was pretty. She had a good masculine yet attractive look going for her. Not that any of that mattered to me…

"No," she grunted as she headed down the sidewalk in the direction of the school.

"Are your sure? You'll be late to class, I think," I insisted now. I don't really know _why _I wanted to be so persistent today.

"No," she repeated, more annoyance in her voice.

"It's not a burden at all-" I began again, half hoping she was turning me down to be polite.

"I said fuck off!" she snapped as she continued walking. Gritting my teeth, I slammed the car door shut as I pulled out of the driveway. Gripping my steering wheel, I drove past Leah, watching her head turn as she looked into the forest, as if to avoid having to look at me any more than she had to.

"Fucking bitch," I hissed under my breath. Slowly, I was starting to hate La Push more and more. Don't think for a single second that I've forgotten about Reid, and the fact that I may have a class with him. Then there are those hideous tattoos trending around here, and the fact that all those buff guys walk around shirtless like they own the place…

Parking my car in the parking lot, I gently set my head on my steering wheel, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. I couldn't just move back home with my mom… that would be absolutely pathetic and weak. I was better than that. Stepping out of the car, I headed to the building in search of the front office. Every person in that parking lot turned to stare, I swear. Ever seen someone that's not beautifully tanned with black hair? Sheesh. It was, however, a relief to see that not everyone was big, buff, and tan. Variety is nice.

Entering the first door in the building that was labelled "Front Office," I approached the front desk. There was a plump Native American woman at the front desk, typing away at her old Windows computer with nails so long it made the clickety-clack sound as she typed.

"Yes ma'am," I got her attention, "I'm a new student, I was here to pick up my finalized schedule…" The woman stared at me and blinked for a few seconds, as if needing a moment to process this new information. She was a bit slow, similar to her ancient Windows desktop.

"Name?" she asked, her voice grossly nasally.

"Fiona Castell," I answered boredly, my grey eyes travelled to the different wolf decor around the office. Listening to the front office attendant rustle through papers, my brain was not really processing anything at this point. It was still rather fried from yesterday.

"Here you go-" the woman was setting my schedule down, crinkling it some as she was quickly hobbling around the counter and out the office door. Blinking wildly with my new schedule in hand, I turned. With the front office door still open, I got a good glimpse of a fight happening outside in the hallway.

Jolting to the hallway as well, I watched the office attendant hovering around the kids, hardly doing her job as she merely whined, "Stop that this instant!," which clearly had absolutely no effect. Then, upon closer examination, I saw who was fighting. It was the asshat Paul, the one that likes to tease and make comments that make people's blood boil. He was sort of wrestling with someone leaner, that was giving him a decent run for his money despite the build difference. I merely stared, both bodies trembling, at first looking like mere shivers, gradually building up to shaking.

"What the…?" I uttered at Embry, Quil, and Jared all had to pull the two bodies apart. My jaw dropped at the sight. It was Leah that was putting up the good fight!

"Fuck you, prick! Mind your own damn business!" Leah shrieked, it verging on the sound of some sort of growl. Damn, I'd definitely call that girl power. Although I wasn't on Paul or Leah's side, I decided for myself that both of them were assholes. 

"Why don't you come over here and make me, you ugly bitch!" Paul snapped back. With both Leah and Paul trembling, I noticed the distraught look on Embry, Quil, and Jared's faces, as though unsure of what was going on. I really couldn't put my finger on it…

Standing there staring blankly, I felt someone pull me away from the scene, just as the guys were physically dragging Paul and Leah out of the school building. Looking over to who was pulling me away, I sighed in relief at the sight of Seth.

"You might want to stay away so you aren't accused of anything, or accidentally get into some unnecessary drama," he said over his shoulder. To this, I only could find myself nodding. I still was confused, my brain was trying to work out everything that I saw, but it all happened so quickly, it was difficult to process.

Forcing my brain to focus on school matters, I stared at my crinkled school schedule. I had the usual core subjects of history, math, science, and social studies, paired with art and gym. I actually had two fewer classes than a typical student since I would still have enough credits to graduate, and I would have extra time to work in the diner. Seth wrinkled his nose as he stared at my schedule. "We have… aw yeah, we have art together!"

Offering him a smile, soon the bell rang, and Seth walked me to my first class, science class, to ensure I didn't get lost in the puny school. It was then that the school day dragged on and on, the routine of entering a class, introducing myself, being stared at, forced in a random seat near total strangers, being asked stupid questions like "Are you from California?" and "Can you tan, or do you just sunburn?" 

Classes were monotonous, and there were a few seats empty in some of my classes, which I would have to assume belonged to Leah, Reid, and/or the La Push mobsters, since all of them seemed to skip the entire day of school. Let's just say it was pretty awkward spending an entire lunch with just Seth, and with so many questions in my mind that neither of us knew the answer to. Plus, Seth kept giving me these really pathetic puppy dog eyes across the lunch table. I'm 95% sure that he has a school boy crush. 

Sorry dude, just because you saw my bra doesn't mean you're in love. I hate to break it to you.

Then, as the day ended, I went into the diner, where Sue greeted me with a warm smile. She showed me the ropes, which didn't take long, because I'd been a waitress before. Then, work also became monotonous. It was nice to have the distractions though. The fight, the routine, the remembering of my new classmates' names… it distracted my thoughts from Reid. It was odd how much mystery La Push managed to shroud itself in. It also appeared to me that I was really the only one that went out of their way to question it.

Then, my routine of school, work, sleep continued into the next day. And the next day, and the next day. The entire week my questions were continued to be left unanswered. Each day I found myself walking into class actually hoping that Paul or Quil be sitting in one of the empty seats. Maybe then I could press for answers. It was odd watching all those boys, Reid included, just skip school for an entire week straight. What was even weirder and an even larger mystery, however, was the fact that Leah was also gone from school and home. Every time I asked Sue where she was, she'd shrug her shoulders, with a bit of a concerned look on her face. Yet something screamed at me that she knew… she was just withholding information.

"But she'll be alright, Leah can take care of herself," Sue reassured with a firm nod, this phrase being said every single time I pressed for an answer.

Getting home at the end of my shift, it now being the end of the school week, I crashed into my bed. My brain was a puddle as it questioned all these different people of La Push. Did I really want to pursue such a mystery? I could be making everything in my mind much bigger than it actually was. Or I could even be stick my nose where I shouldn't. And in the end, did it really matter? I hated Reid, I hated Paul, Leah of a bitch, Sam was an asshole, yet all of my questions revolved around these people.

I really shouldn't care.

Sighing, I slowly drifted off into a heavy sleep. It was quite a funny thing, this was the first night in the entire week that I actually got a full night's rest, without stirring a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

_(I've feel like I've dragged it out enough as far as characters, plot, and setting. Hope you guys are ready for an imprint to happen this chapter. Also, thanks for the reviews. Those things really boost me to write.)_

**Leah's Point of View**

Slowly opening the door, cautious to not let the creaking noise wake anyone up, I made my way into the house. It was about time, home sweet home. I reeked of the woods and damp clothing, so the comforting smell of my own household, a smell of clean laundry and cinnamon (probably from all the baking done by mother), I wasn't at all surprised how much heightened this scent was to my nose. Even the scent of the chick that lived in our basement bombarded my nose. It was intriguing to me that my body was in tune with her scent (one of a more springy laundry smell, mixed with a bit of citrus), and my ears even picking up on her light heartbeat, and the sound of her ruffling the bedsheets as she turned in her bed.

Ahh, bed. That was another thing my body was eager for. I slowly tip-toed my way to the stairs, as my room was on the second floor. Only then, did I freeze in my place.

"Leah?" a tired voice asked in the dark. The voice was feminine, yet still strangely breathy and husky. It was intriguing to have ears to be able to pick up on such _depth._ With that same springy scent much stronger than before, I didn't have to turn to see who it was. The house was still incredibly dark, I was aware that Fiona Castell- I'll just call her Castell for convenience sake- would only be able to make out my silhouette in this lighting with her mere human eyes.

"Yes," I called back, voice low enough to not stir the rest of the house.

"Oh… just making sure," Castell called back. "I'll just go back to bed."

"Yeah, you do that," I grumbled. I stood there, waiting for the stranger girl to retreat back downstairs. I even heard her lightly whisper, _"Fucking bitch," _under her breath when she thought she was out of earshot.

I don't know why I held so much animosity towards that chick. I mean yeah, I'm bitchy to everyone nowadays because I just want to be left alone, but the stranger in our house that felt the need to offer me rides to school and shit…  
She just needed to mind her own damn business. It probably wasn't the best idea in the world, but I had it in my mind to continue ignoring Castell, until she finally got the message that I just wanted to be left alone.

Making my way back upstairs and to my room. I crashed heavily into my bed, running my fingers through my freshly cut hair, that was much shorter than it was before. Sighing, feeling the burdens heavy on my shoulders, I was eager to fall asleep. This proved difficult as I felt a dull ache dead center in the middle of my chest. Rubbing it with an open palm- this proving to have no effect whatsoever- I shut my eyes tightly, praying that sleep soon come upon me.

**Fiona Castell's Point of View**

I wish I could've taken back the wish of having Leah, Reid, and the other La push guys back in school. I didn't realize much of what the hell of La Push really could have been like until the next following week.

It was officially Monday, and Leah was back home. Since the evening that I caught Leah coming home, it was made very clear to me that all she wanted to do was avoid me. Our schedules coincided so I never saw her, it was as though everything were timed perfectly. Even this morning, as I went upstairs to shower and dress. Just as I headed to leave the house, I heard her fumbling out of bed.

Making my way to my car, I stopped, taking a second to adjust my dark floral button-up blouse, my rosey cardigan, and my dark rosey red skinny jeans. It was one of the few days that I decided to gussy up a bit and not just resort to wearing a hoodie. I even bothered putting my light brown locks into a bun that sat on top of my head. Getting into my car, I noticed how as soon as I pulled out of the driveway, Leah exited, taking her time with her back to my car as she locked the door. Sighing and shaking my head, I drove to school, not knowing today would be like going through Hell and back.

Upon heading to my first period, I saw that Embry and Quil were in that class. And although they didn't say a word to me, I felt how awkward it was. I felt my anger boil towards them as well. They had association with Reid, it was enough to piss me off. Then the next period Jacob and Reid, all the guys managed to dabble into my fucking classes! What was probably my least favorite was my art class, which I managed to have before lunch. In that class was Seth and Paul, a horrible combination.

Sitting in front of Seth, ignoring his adorable puppy eye stares as I painted my self-portrait, I didn't notice Paul as he towered behind me, watching as I painted.

"You're fatter than _that. _Not to mention that your eyes should be more rat-like," he said bluntly. That's probably what made the insult sting so much more. It wasn't even a teasing tone. It was just a matter-of-fact that way he put it.

I could have easily sat there and wallowed in a pity party, but I was a bit more persistent than that. I was like a weed that would always grow back, _and stronger._ I rose from my seat, nostrils flaring. My hands flicked up, giving Paul a shove square in his shoulders. It was probably so pathetic it was cute watching a pudgy 5'1" girl attempt shoving a rather muscular guy that was easily 6'7". In fact, the slight sway in his body from the force of my push was only because he was caught off-guard. He drew closer, his pupils dilating, as though he were moving in on a piece of prey. And in a sense, he was.

"Cool it, kiddos!" the teacher shouted from across the room. Paul, with his murderous glare, seemed to ease back, slowly retreating to his seat. It was a good thing our art teacher was really cool, otherwise I don't think Paul would have the respect to back off like he did.

I looked to Seth, who shyly had his head ducked, yet again being one that preferred avoiding confrontation altogether. Sighing, I quietly kept to myself for the rest of class, the fact that lunch was next certainly helped me keep my sanity. As the bell finally rang, I was quick to get up and exit the class, being the very first out. Heading for my locker, I stood there as I fumbled with the lock, I kept messing up the combination code. Groaning at the weight of my various folders, spirals, and work-in-progress art piece, a mass behind me catching my eye.

Turning, I was not at all pleased to see the La Push gang heading to lunch. It was intimidating seeing such dark, towering, muscular people walk together. There was Jake, Embry, Quil, Reid, Jared, Paul, and Leah, a few of the guys having their arm wrapped around a petite girl. Probably the gang's bitches, I'd assume. Which was really sad to admit, as I was acquaintance with one of those girls. Her name was Kim, and what that shy and smart girl was doing in cahoots with a guy like Jared was beyond me. The thought of her secretly being a huge kinky slut made me giggle though…

Turning and putting in my locker combination a third time, I was pleased to see it finally unlocked. Just as I was about to put my things in my locker, I felt a huge shove against my shoulder as an incredibly strong force moved past me. Losing my balance and falling to my ass, I watched as all of the things that were in my arms slid across the floor. Some of the nicer La Push baboons avoided my things, although giving no sign of helping me pick it up. Even Reid stood there, his face very saddened at the sight of me, as though he felt some sort of guilt. Turning to the person that shoved me, I was disappointed to see it was Leah. She was stopped in the hallway, staring at the floor. Upon closer examination, I saw she was staring at my half-finished art project. Hearing her snicker, I felt red sneak up my cheeks. 

"Ugly, isn't it?" Paul said cruelly. I eyed Leah up and down, watching her as she gave a small shrug, then continuing her walk to the cafeteria. Paul gave my picture a good kick closer to me, leaving a dirty foot print and several creases in the page. Keeping my head ducked, I waited until I heard that all of them were gone. Slowly collecting my things, I felt the ache in my chest. It was deep, sinking well into the crevices of my heart.

I wanted to go home. I wanted to sleep in my own bed, hug my own mother, make my own friends…  
Wiping the tears that streamed down my cheeks, I got up, clutching my stuff more tightly and protectively this time. Setting it in my locker, I took a moment to breath deeply in attempt to collect myself. I stood at my locker silently as I waited for the few stray students in the hallways to clear out to the cafeteria. Then, I walked to the cafeteria, my eyes still vaguely red from my light tearing up.

After lunch, I moved to my gym class, one of the classes I hated the most. The tardy bell rang as I walked in. The coach then looked at me, not at all surprised or amused by the fact that I was late. I was late mainly because I was uncomfortable changing around other people. I hated to be the stereotypical chubby girl that was self-conscious of her body but… I was. Walking into the changing room, I was relieved to see that everyone was gone. Quickly pulling off my rosey red pants and then my blouse, revealing my dark floral bra and solid black panties. Then, I heard a commotion of yelling outside in the gym. Without being given any reaction time, the changing room door flung open to reveal Leah.

We stared at each other in shock, my face glowing beet-red in embarrassment. Meanwhile, I could feel my heart beat. My eyes, first taking in Leah's dark brown eyes, soon gave themselves permission to travel across the rest of her face. Noting her higher cheekbones, her angular face, and rather flawless russet skin that was a tad lighter than all the other La Push Native Americans. My eyes traveled down, taking in her long and slender body that was dabbled with freckles. Vaguely thinking about how her cargo shorts and black tee fitted her badass bitch look, and her short cropped hair looked good, as she still managed to look feminine.

My heart pounding in my ears and then re-realizing the fact that I was half nude, my arms and my hands sheepishly covered my chest and my stomach as I turned from Leah. Quickly reaching from my gym outfit, I quickly tugged on my gym shorts, followed by my shirt. By this point my brain was a mess, and I couldn't totally pinpoint what was going on with me. Chewing on my bottom lip nervously, I felt a slight panic come over me.

Turning to look back at Leah, my cheeks still glowing bright red, my face quickly fell as I realized that she was just… gone.

**Leah's Point of View**

Entering the gym incredibly and painfully late, my nose scrunched at the smell of sweat and body odor that emanated from all the girls running laps around the basketball court. The coach began shouting at me about being gone all week and having the nerve to come in late, but I waved the coach off. He barked at me that I had ten more laps to do than all the other girls, which I really didn't care so much about. I was a fucking wolf, I'm pretty sure I could handle the extra physical activity just fine.

Groaning in frustration, I swung the door of the changing room open, not expecting anyone to be in there. My eyes held with another pair of eyes, ones so grey and so deep, you know they had a story to tell. In fact, they were so deep, I feared I might just get lost in them. I licked my lips, feeling my pupils dilate upon watching the stranger's grey eyes look me up and down. My heart aching and longing so strongly to the point that it physically hurt my chest, I drew closer to the body, my ears picking up on the sound of their strong and fastened heartbeat

Finally pulling myself out of my trance, my blood soon ran cold upon further taking in this person. It was Castell, standing there in the center of this humid changing room, her body so curvaceous and dainty and insecure and… I felt myself tingle upon finally noticing the fact that she was in her bra and panties. Her bra was black with rosy red flowers decorating the fabric. It looked good, really accentuating her larger breasts. Then, her black panties, all the dark fabrics contrasting against her pale skin, making Castell look curvy, daintier, more feminine…  
I let out a breath of air I didn't realize I'd been holding, and I slowly backed out of the changing room. I spun around and ran for my life, ignoring the shouts of the angry gym coach behind me.

I ran and ran, my chest aching the further I parted myself from Castell. My heart quickened as my mind was filled with thoughts of this girl. A girl I knew good and well was something that changed a wolf's entire life. This girl had so much power in her hand, and she didn't even realise it. The very girl that lived in my very basement. But not just any girl, a young a lady that was sweet, thoughtful, beautiful, had a good head on her shoulders...my imprint.


End file.
